


Jim Moriarty and John Watson

by Draw_me_something



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draw_me_something/pseuds/Draw_me_something
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drawing for ToAStranger and her fic : NEVER AGAIN</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim Moriarty and John Watson

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411165) by [ToAStranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger). 



A drawing for [ToAStranger](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger) and her fic : [NEVER AGAIN](http://archiveofourown.org/works/411165)


End file.
